Ochaco Uraraka (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |altname = Ochaco Uraraka |id = 830588 |no = 8431 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 9 |description = Frizzante e vivace con una tenacia inaspettata quando si tratta di proteggere i suoi amici, Ochaco cerca sempre di vedere il lato positivo nelle persone che la circondano. Il suo Quirk è Zero Gravity, che le consente di far lievitare a mezz’aria qualsiasi oggetto tocchi. Durante l’esame finale allo U.A. ha dovuto fronteggiare i sentimenti che prova nei confronti di Izuku. La sua prontezza mentale, tuttavia, le ha permesso di risolvere la situazione in battaglia e ottenere la vittoria per superare l’esame. |summon = Ognuno qui sta combattendo per il proprio futuro! Questo non ci rende tutti rivali? |fusion = Le persone ci reclamano! Ah ah ah! |evolution = Diventerò un professionista! |hp_base = 5993 |atk_base = 2553 |def_base = 2433 |rec_base = 2635 |hp_lord = 8562 |atk_lord = 3647 |def_lord = 3476 |rec_lord = 3764 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 60 |ls = Eroe Fluttuante |lsdescription = +100% DIF e PS massimi, +200% REC; i danni subiti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB (6-10 CB); i danni subiti possono ripristinare PS (50% possiblità sul 25-30%); probabile riduzione a 1 dei danni; considerevole riduzione della Barra BB necessaria per il BB (30%). |lseffect =* * * * |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC when hit, 50% chance of healing 25-30% damage, 20% chance of taking 1 damage & 30% BB cost reduction |bb = Rilascio EX |bbdescription = Potente combo 20 att. terra (500%), tutti i nemici; aggiunge probabile schivata x1 t. (20%); danni da Scintilla aumentano consid. Barra BB x3 t. (3-4 CB); enorme aumento Barra BB (14 CB); probab. notevole riduzione ATT e DIF x2 t. (40% di possiiblità sul 60%); elimina effetti disattiv. AL da 1 alleato casuale. |bbnote = 20% chance of evasion, fills 3-4 BC on spark, boosts 14 BC, 40% chance to reduce 60% Atk/Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 20 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Pioggia di Meteore EX |sbbdescription = Combo 45 att. terra, tutti i nemici (danni relativi a PS rimasti, aumento freq. colpi crit. a sé); danno da Scintilla ripristina PS (400-500 PS), aum. Barra BB x3 t. (3-4 CB); danno subito aum. Barra BB x3 t (6-9 CB).; probab. riduz. ATT/DIF x2 t (40% di possibilità su 60%).; aum. veloc. riemp. Barra OD x3 t. (50%). |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, heals 400-500 HP on spark, fills 3-4 BC on spark, fills 6-9 BC when hit, 40% chance to reduce 60% Atk/Def & 50% OD fill rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 45 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 45 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Home Run Comet EX |ubbdescription = Combo 25 attacchi terra, tutti i nemici (danni relativi a PS rimasti, aumento freq. colpi critici a sé); aggiunge schivata x3 t. (100%); danni da Scintilla aumentano Barra BB x3 t. (5-8 CB); completo ripristino PS x3 t.; riduz. ATT/DIF x3 t. (100% possibilità su 90%); elimina effetti disattiv. AL. |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, fills 5-8 BC on spark & 90% Atk/Def reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Zero Gravity |esitem = |esdescription = 15% a tutti i parametri a tutti; aumento danno elementale terra (100%); aggiunge eff. Barriera di terra a BB/SBB (5.000 PS); +20% a tutti i parametri di tipi Femmina se Asui Tsuyu è nella stessa squadra; +20% a tutti i parametri se All Might è nella stessa squadra. |eseffect =* a BB/SBB |esnote = 100% elemental weakness damage & 5000 HP Earth Barrier |bb1 =* * * * * * * casuale |bb10 =* * * * * * * casuale |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * |evofrom =830587 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% a tutti i parametri |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta i danni elementali |omniskill2_1_note = + 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = Barra BB |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta la barra BB a ogni turno |omniskill3_1_note = +5 CB a turno |omniskill4_cat = Drops |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Aumenta il rilascio di CB e CC |omniskill4_1_note = + 30% |omniskill5_cat = Speciale |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di aumento del rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = +40% |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di ripristino PS a BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = Cura 4000-4500 + 40% REC |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = +160% Scintilla |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla delle creature di terra per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = +100% |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di leggero aumento della barra OD per alleato (fino a un massimo di 12%) a BB |omniskill5_5_note = 2% per alleato, 12% max |omniskill5_6_sp = 15 |omniskill5_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole velocità di riempimento della barra OD (600 OD) alla fine del turno per 3 turni al BB |omniskill5_6_note = 600 OD |omniskill5_7_sp = 15 |omniskill5_7_desc = Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell’effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB (10%) |omniskill5_7_note = +10% possibilità, 50% possibilità totale |omniskill5_8_sp = 20 |omniskill5_8_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento barra BB del BB/SBB durante Scintilla (+1 CB) |omniskill5_8_note = +1 CB, Aumenta 4-5 CB su Scintilla totali |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia |addcatname = Ochaco Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - (80% a tutti i parametri) *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di ripristino PS a BB/SBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di leggero aumento della barra OD per alleato (fino ad un massimo di 12%) a BB *15 Sp - Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell'effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB (10%) |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - (80% a tutti i parametri) *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di ripristino PS a BB/SBB *25 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di leggero aumento della barra OD per alleato (fino ad un massimo di 12%) a BB *15 Sp - Aumenta le probabilità di successo dell'effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF di BB/SBB (10%) *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento barra BB del BB/SBB durante Scintilla (+1 CB) **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}